My Lovely
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: 'Niichan, Sasuke-kun, aku menyukai kalian'


My Lovely

Pairing: SasuIno, Naruino(brother and sister), Narusaku,Sasukarin, and Shikaino

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: romance, drama, family

Warning: Eyd masih belum tepat, cerita yang mungkin gak jelas maksud dan tujuannya. Dll ...

**Gui gui M.I.T**

'_Hah ... Hah ... Hah...' _

Deruan nafas terputus-putus itu terdengar sangat keras.

"_Huah ...!" _Gadis cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh langsingnya diatas hamparan rumput basah yang baru saja tersiram oleh air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Gadis ayu bak Boneka _barbie_ itu masih mencoba untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri, tempat dimana dia menyimpan barang bawaannya tadi. Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan sangat indah. Bidadari cantik itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup akibat siraman air hujan yang baru saja berhenti membasahi bumi.

"Oi ... Ino, ayo pergi!" Pria jabrik dengan rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengannya berteriak memanggil nama gadis cantik itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Wajah pria itu terlihat ceria seperti biasa, hal itu jelas terbukti dengan munculnya cengiran lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya tersebut. Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu bangkit, berdiri menghadap sang pria jabrik dan balas tersenyum. Sungguh, melihat senyuman gadis cantik ini bisa membuat siapa saja langsung meleleh dan melupakan sejenak masalah mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino langsung mengambil keranjang lumayan besar tempat dia membawa bekal, dan langsung berlari mendekat pada pria jabrik yang masih tetap tersenyum lebar, disamping kiri pria jabrik tersebut berdiri seorang pria tampan yang terlihat bosan dan disebelah kanannya berdiri seorang gadis mungil bermahkota _pink _yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan _blackberrynya._

"Lambat!" Komentar si pria dingin saat Ino sudah berada didepannya.

"Hesh ..." Ino memasang wajah bosan, tidak memperdulikan kata-kata yang di dengarnya, gadis lima belas tahun itu menarik tangan pria jabrik yang berdiri disebelah kirinya dan langsung berjalan dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto _nii-chan,_ ayo pulanggg!" teriak Ino penuh semangat dan disambut dengan kata-kata semangat pula oleh sang kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Yosh, ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Ck ... Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" gumam pria pantat ayam yang memilih untuk menyusul kedua sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Oi, _Teme_ ... Kau lambat!" kata Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan menusuk dari pria tersebut. Ino tersenyum geli dan langsung menjelirkan lidahnya pada sang pria.

"_Sasuke no baka!"_ kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Heh ... " Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Ino dan Naruto yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

Mereka bertiga, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke, baru saja menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan pergi bersantai ke sebuah taman di pelosok kota tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka bersantai disana, mengenang masa lalu dan bercerita tentang banyak hal.

"_Niichan,_ minggu depan kita kesini lagi ya?" pinta Ino, kini dia berjalan ditengah-tengah, diantara sang kakak dan Sasuke yang berjalan disamping kiri dan kanannya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut adik kesayangannya sebelum memandang Sasuke yang diam-diam ikut tersenyum menatap Ino yang sekarang mendongak menatap sang kakak yang jauh lebih tinggi itu.

"Kalau _Teme_ mau, kita akan kesini lagi!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjuk Sasuke, meminta Ino untuk bertanya pada teman sekelas sekaligus saingannya itu.

"Huh," Ino mendengus kesal dan langsung mendongak menatap sang pria yang selalu menjahilinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_ ... Minggu depan kita akan kesini kan?" tanya Ino sehalus mungkin. Sasuke yang sudah menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya itu kembali memasang wajah datar dan pura-pura memasang wajah bosan.

"Sasuke-_kunnn_ ..." Ino mulai merayu, mengeluarkan jurus handalannya dengan memasang _puppy eyes_ yang sudah banyak menjebak para pria yang mengidolakan gadis muda itu.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke cuek dan langsung membuat Ino memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Ino tetap cemberut dan tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil sesekali mengomel kesal.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap satu sama lain, menyeringai dan langsung menunduk bersama-sama, mendekati wajah Ino dan tersenyum misterius.

_Deg ... _

Jantung Ino berdetak cepat, kaget dan mulai merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan langsung mendongak berlahan-lahan, melihat wajah dua pria tampan yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ehh?"

_Glek ..._

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

_Glek ..._

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menelan ludah saat kedua pasang tangan tersebut menahan bahunya dan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi bergerak, gadis itu terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"_Niichan,_ Sasuke-_kun _..." kata Ino pelan.

"Apapun yang kau pinta akan selalu kami berikan. Ino-_chan!"_

_Cup ..._

Kedua pria itu berbicara serentak, tersenyum bersamaan dan langsung mencium kedua pipi Ino dengan bersamaan pula. Wajah gadis itu memerah sepenuhnya, kedua pria itu menciumnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cahaya dari sinar matahari senja dan kicauan burung-burung yang bernyanyi menjadi hiasan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan keindahannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berharap agar kedua pria itu akan selalu memenuhi janji mereka.

'_Niichan, Sasuke-kun, aku menyukai kalian!'_

**gui gui M.I.T**

Gadis itu menatap datar pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depannya, disana ... ditengah-tengah taman indah yang dulu selalu menjadi saksi kebahagiannya kini berubah menjadi saksi untuk semua kesedihannya. Di sana ... tidak ada lagi tiga orang yang selalu bermain bersama menghabiskan waktu, tidak ada lagi seorang gadis yang selalu menjadi bahan candaan dua orang pria tampan yang selalu menjahilinya. Semuanya menghilang ... lenyap dimakan oleh waktu dan membuat gadis itu hanya bisa berjalan sendirian sambil terus menatap betapa bahagianya kedua pria yang kini sudah memiliki pasangan mereka masing-masing.

tanpa banyak suara, gadis berambut pirang itu diam-diam duduk dibelakang ke empat orang yang kini sedang mengobrol ringan, gadis itu memeluk lututnya, mencoba menghangatkan diri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisan tidak akan terdengar.

"Lihat Sakura-_chan_ ... kupu-kupunya hinggap di bahumu!" Itu suara Naruto, sama seperti dahulu ... kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya selalu berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"Eehh, benar ... wah, cantik sekali!" Terdengar suara gadis asing, dari suaranya saja Ino sudah bisa menebak. Gadis itu sangat bahagia, _Oniichannya_ benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki gadis cantik dengan rambut khasnya itu. _pink_ ... warna yang sangat disukai oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino, yang beberapa tahun lalu berubah menjadi Namikaze Ino tersebut.

Masih teringat dengan jelas diotaknya, terekam saat-saat dimana gadis itu selalu meminta sang kakak untuk membelikan semua barang-barang kebutuhannya dengan warna _pink,_ gadis itu juga merayu sang kakak untuk membantunya mengecat kamar tidurnya dengan warna kesukaannya itu.

Ino tersenyum sedih, dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang tersaji untuknya. Naruto terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura dan mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal.

'_Dulu Oniichan selalu begitu padaku,'_ kata Ino dalam hati.

Pandangannya kini teralih pada satu pasangan yang sejak tadi hanya diam, air mata Ino langsung meleleh keluar. Gadis itu sungguh merasakan bagaimana hatinya terasa tertusuk duri saat melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Bahu yang dulu selalu menjadi tempatnya menyandarkan kepala kini bukan lagi miliknya. Sekarang bahu itu milik gadis lain, milih gadis cantik berambut merah dengan kaca mata tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, pintar dan mungkin agak kasar.

"_Sasuke-kun no baka,_ berhenti meniup telingaku!"

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum miris, '_Sasuke-kun no baka'_ bukan lagi kata-kata yang hanya bisa diucapkan olehnya, kata-kata itu sekarang milik Uzumaki Karin. Kakak sepupu jauhnya yang kini berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecil yang dulu begitu ingin dinikahi olehnya.

Mengingat wajah Karin membuat gadis itu mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, saat dimana dia dulu sering menjahili pria itu.

"_Siapa kau?" Pria dingin bak es dikutub utara itu menatap kesal pada seorang gadis asing yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada tempat tidurnya._

_Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah dan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya itu hanya tersenyum dan menjelirkan lidahnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dia mengambil buku tebal yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke dan pura-pura membaca isinya. _

_Sasuke mengeram kesal, merampas buku kesayangannya dan menarik tangan gadis itu, berniat untuk mengusirnya._

"_Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga, gadis brengsek!"_

"_Kyaaa ... Sasuke-kun no baka! Jangan tarik tanganku!" _

"_Eehh?"_

_Sasuke terdiam, merasa kenal dengan suara wanita asing itu yang terasa begitu familiar._

"_Sasuke-kun tega sekali, kenapa mengusirku?" kata gadis itu pura-pura sedih._

"_Ino?"_

"_Hehehehehehehe, bagaimana penyamaranku, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_He?"_

"_Kau tertipu, kan?"_

"_Dasar nakal!"_

_Ino hanya menjelirkan lidahnya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada kasur empuk Sasuke._

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu ..." gumam Ino pelan sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalirkan airmata.

"Kau tau kalau itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Eee?" Ino mendongak, menatap wajah seorang pria yang kini menghulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ayo pulang Ino, tempatku bukan lagi di dunia ini!" kata-kata itu menyadarkan Ino, membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa seperti dulu lagi, dia tidak akan bisa bersama-sama dengan dua orang pria yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Shika ... hiks ... hiks ..." gadis itu menangis, menjawab huluran tangan pria tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku merindukan mereka ..."

"_Mendokusai ne_ ... kau harus menerima kenyataan!"

"Hiks ... Shika ..." Ino mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Shikamaru, teman barunya yang kini selalu mendampinginya di dunia baru mereka.

"Aku disini untukmu ..."

"Eemm ..."

Mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan matahari senja yang juga berlahan-lahan menghilang, kembali keperaduannya.

"N-Naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke-kun ..."

_Cup ..._

Kedua gadis itu terdiam, terpaku dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Pipi mereka mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari sang kekasih yang kini malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tahun depan kita datang kesini lagi ya? aku ingin melihat makam Adik mu!" ucap Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

"Apapun yang kau pinta akan selalu kami berikan. Ino-_chan" _kedua pria itu mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan pula, melihat masing-masing kekasih mereka hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kami bukan Ino, Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto ..."

"Hmmm ..."

Owari ...

Kyaaa ... apakah ada yang mengerti maksud dari fic ini? Gak ada ya?

Tiba-tiba aja gui gui kepengen lagi nulis fic tentang Ino. Akhir-akhir ini guigui benar-benar sibuk hingga gak bisa nulis fic sering-sering lagi. Minna doakan gui gui biar bisa nyelesain semua tugas besar gui gui ya?  
:D  
terima kasih banyak udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gak jelas hasil dari imajinasi otak gui gui yang gak seberapa ini. Bye ... bye! *ngilang masuk dalam botol*


End file.
